The Princess and The Pauper
by chocobochu3
Summary: A girl who is a princess and a pauper boy met in the busy streets of Accurian. Unknown to them, that would be only the beginning of a love that will never die, despite of many difficulties facing them. Please review, second fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura.

This is a story of a princess and a common boy; a story of two completely different worlds colliding… and making unity.

The Princess and the Pauper

The land of Accurian was a majestic one; 'The Land of Grace and Beauty' was its nickname. Flowers of all kinds showered this country, from lilies to roses, from cherry blossoms to sunflowers, and from magnolias to any breed of flowers there is on the planet Earth. Many fruit trees and vegetables exist, planted and being cared for by the farmers that occupy the land. The soil was rich and black, so fluffy and soft when being held but yet strong and mighty when producing its children. Still, that was not all to the alluring country.

Citizens of Accurian were happy of their land. None seemed poor, none seem hungry, all seemed satisfied of their lives and well-beings. During the morning after the rooster does his habitual alarm, varieties of businesses carry on in the streets of Accurian. Farmers ride their wooden wagons to the sidewalks of the large town, setting up their shops, waiting for their most faithful customers to arrive. Women gossip on the latest news and rumors that holds so many secrets to the land, laughing at jocular remarks, whispering like little girls. Children playing dear ol' tag, while other children sit on the carpet-covered ground, listening to the fantasy stories the jesters have to offer. Often gasps and awe would be heard, and laughter that would make any old man smiles.

And this is where the story begins.

"Hello children!" the jester, dressed in a funny gold, blue, and purple attire greeted as he danced all around the children who gathered to hear another story. His face was painted white, with one blue star pained on his right eye and a purple circle painted on around his left. His half-colored purple and blue lips rang out laughter in a uncanny but funny way.

"Hello Joker sir!" all the children greeted back with smiles and grins, their stomachs twisting and turning in anticipation.

"Have you ever heard the story of the _Princess and the Pauper_?" the jester asked, creating his face in a confused way, earning laughter from the children.

"No we haven't Joker sir!" the children answered, giddy.

"So let me tell you-woo-woo-woo!" the jester shouted, spinning and spinning. Suddenly, he twirled behind a wooden stand and disappeared. The children kept silent, wondering what happened to 'Joker sir'.

"ONCE A UPON A TIME!" a voice erupted from behind a wooden stand, "There lived a princess, who was indeed very, very lonely."

A puppet of a princess, being controlled by strings, fell on the little stage. She was a beautiful sight. She wore a pink dress that flowered her wooden legs and fit every curve of her body. Her golden curly hair bounced up and down as she was moved left to right. The children awed in her splendor.

"Her father, the king of the country, kept introducing her to all these ugly-looking princes, ogres you might say!"

Two other puppets appeared, showing two deformed prince puppets in eloquent attire that came close to the princess. The children laughed at the remark of the jester and the appearance of the princes.

"And with a might, and with a strong will, the princess kicked them all out of her life!"

The princess was then seen kicking the rears of the two princes, who flew unto the humid floor in front of the stage. Laughter erupted again.

"The father…" a puppet of a king with a large crown that kept on slipping down his face and with royal attire appeared on the stage, "…was not pleased with his daughter's pickiness. He said "Oh princess, why so fuss fuss fussy with the princes that came from all over the world?"" The jester imitated the king with a deep resounding voice.

"The princess said, "Oh father dearest, the reason I am making all this fuss fuss fussy is because none are within my interest!"" The jester imitated the princess with a high-pitched voice. The princess puppet then folded her hands, " "I am through with this father dearest! You must hate me! You must not love me anymore, seeing how you thrust all these lustful and distasteful men into my presence! Leave me be!"" And with that said, the princess puppet ran away, leaving the king to hunch forward, disgraced with himself. Sniffing and 'aw' sounds could be heard from the little audience.

"The princess," the jester said in his narrative voice, "ran away from the castle and into town, where she came to a corner and cried cried cried." During this, the princess puppet could be seen running from one side of the stage to the other side, where she dropped on her knees and held her wooden hands to her face. The jester then imitated her weeping.

"Suddenly! Dum dum dum duuuuum! A common boy, who finished doing his daily morning sales, heard crying close to him. So with the legs his mother blessed him with, he raaaaaaaannnn to the cry." A pauper puppet appeared on stage, running toward the princess who was still crying.

"The boy then saw the princess, but did not know that was the princess. Of course, he was still amazed at her beauty. The boy then asked, "Why do you cry, fair woman?"" An imitation of the pauper's voice was heard in a smooth tone.

" "Oh! My father trapped me inside a cage, making me meet mean people! So I ran! Ran! And here I am now… sad…""

"The boy, who was shocked to hear this news from such a girl like her, said, "Take my hand, and I shall bring back your happiness.""

"The princess, who had stopped crying, looked at the pauper, and saw the good in him, and she took his hand. And they disappeared from the town, and into the deep scary forest." The princess puppet took the pauper's puppet hand, and is seen running out of the stage.

Somewhere, a boy, who was the age of seventeen, watch the play attentively. He was outside selling food and other items, hoping to gain much money today so he can surprise his mother, who was in bed ill stricken. Sitting on a purple blanket with his items that were selling pretty quick today, listened to the story of the _Princess and the Pauper_. So fascinated with the story, he didn't hear his next customer.

"Excuse me?" a soft melodic voice said, trying to catch the attention of the boy.

The boy continued to watch the play.

The person then glanced at the play, and smiled, "Ah, yes, it is really a great play isn't it, sir?"

The word 'sir' finally caught the boy's attention, and he stood straight up and bowed in respect, "I'm sorry for my inattentiveness, please, take an item free for my rude behavior."

The person giggled and the boy stared at the person, who was a girl. Standing a foot shorter than him, he could see her long luscious multi-colored auburn hair that was in a braid, and lay across her chest going doing to her waist. She was in a white cloak, which made it difficult for the boy to see all of her face and her body. All that she had was a straw basket, and a very amiable aura.

Even so, she still struck him as a pretty girl.

"No no! That won't be necessary!" the girl exclaimed, refusing his offer, "I will--- ah! Look at this little treasure!"

The girl held up a glass white rose, which shined in the sunlight. The girl lift the rose up, and scrutinized it. Then she moved the rose left to right in the air vigorously, staring at it. The boy was amused at the girl's way of studying, and his lips curved up.

"I want this beautiful rose!" she shouted softly, excited over such an item, "How much does this rose cost?"

The boy sighed, realizing that the girl will not take up on his offer, "I will not tell you the price, because of my offer."

The girl pouted, "Fine! Then I won't buy it then!" The girl then swung her body around and folded her hands, her back to the boy.

A snicker came from the boy's lips, but not loud enough for her to hear. Her childish behavior lifted his soul, and he started to laugh softly. That was the first time he laughed so purely in a long time. He closed his eyes and chuckled to himself.

"You have a handsome laugh sir."

Surprised, he stumbled back, causing his arm to fly and knock the girl's hand.

"Oh no!!" the girl gasped, "The rose!"

The rose fell slowly to ground, causing a kaleidoscope of colors everywhere the light reflected. The girl closed her eyes and covered her ears, not wanting to hear the shattering noise of the rose.

Yet, it never came.

Opening her eyes slowly, she saw the boy's arms stretched out across the ground, and in his hands was the rose safely caught. She gasped in delight only to see the boy's face tightened in pain. She fell quickly to her knees grabbed the rose, placing it not to far away, and then pulled the boy's arm up to her with ease. The boy was surprised at her strength. Blood slowly dripped from his cut, which was from his elbow half down his arm.

"Look at this!!" she yelled, "You bruised yourself trying to catch an non-important thing! You should of let it break instead of hurting yourself over it! I'm so very sorry if I forced you to catch it for me! I'm very sorry! Oh! Here! I have a large handkerchief that would help your cut! Wait! Let me dab some alcohol on it so it won't be affected!"

The boy was just silent at the girl's outburst of concern and worry. He could not say anything because it was usual for him to be injured like this, especially when he's selling. Clumsiness often leads him to come home with many bruises, and none of his customers were willing to tend to his injuries. The girl was the first one who took her time to care for him, and by this he was deeply touched.

The girl, already having a cloth on one hand and a bottle in the other, placed the cloth to the opening of the bottle, turning the bottle upside down so the cloth will soak in some of the alcohol. After a few seconds, she turned the bottle downside up and covered it with the cork.

"This might sting a little." She warned the boy.

He kept silent, allowing the girl to touch his arm gently and wipe his cut. Her touch was enough for him to ignore the pain. She had small little fingers, tiny and gentle. He smiled at the thought.

Busy at work, the girl wrapped her white handkerchief around the boy's arm and firmly so the blood flow from the cut would lessen. She tied a secure knot and patted the boy's arm, "There! All done!"

The boy looked up into the girl's face, and for the both of them, all of time stood still.

The girl stared at the boy's features. He had strong soft chocolate eyes, and a roughly grown mustache and beard. His jaw line and cheekbone were so distinct, and his tan skin glistened with sweat in the sun's rays. Even with all his cuts and bruises, he still remained handsome and stately. Weirdly, she could not stop looking into his eyes.

On the opposite end, the boy was speechless of the girl's eyes. Emerald crystals, as he described them, penetrated his every muscle and joint in his body. Her creamy porcelain skin brought about a smell of carnations, which caused his blood to boil with anxiety. Knowing himself, he would be disgusted if any girl came to his little shop, for all they do is just stare at him even lustfully or distastefully. Yet, this girl was different and unique, and he could stare in her eyes for all the day.

Finally, the girl blushed and looked away, "I-I'm sorry for staring at you in that manner. Please forgive me of my actions."

The boy did not say anything.

"Um… here!" she said, handing out a bag of gold coins, "It is my gift for saving the rose! Don't refuse it please!"

Without a fight, the boy just took the bag, still embarrassed of what happened.

Without shame, the girl placed her hands over the boy's. He took a sharp intake of breath but did not move his hands.

"I will come back tomorrow." The girl said, "And visit you again."

Just like that, she lifted herself up, brushed off the dirt from her cloak, took the rose and grabbed her basket. She ran off into the crowd, still having the boy's eyes locked unto her until he couldn't see her little frame in the area anymore.

Then, a thought came across his mind, and he looked back at the play.

"And the princess and the pauper, now the prince, lived happily ever after!" the jester popped out from behind the stand, his arms spread out and a large grin in his face. The children and adults who watched the whole entire episode applauded thunderously.

The boy sighed, slumping his shoulders, '_In fairy tales, it is reality, but in reality, it is just dead ambition._' And another thought came to mind, and he smacked his head for not doing so.

He forgot to ask the girl her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the late afternoon, the boy returned home, only bringing four or five items with him and some food that he bought with the money he gained. After he closed the door behind him, he breathed out a long sigh, and scratched his curly brown hair. To him, today was indeed an unexpected day. Surprisingly, he could not wait to return to his area in the streets of the town. He remembered what the girl said.

"_I will come back tomorrow and visit you again."_

His mind reeled of the girl he met today, the girl that carried such innocence and strength. He wanted to ask her so many things, yet, fear caught him at the throat and silence was all he spoke. He sighed again, now focusing on important matters now.

The home was not a welcoming one, but it was fair. Consisting of one room and two bedrooms, the house was not very far from the plaza where he goes to sell, but it was a pretty reasonable distance. That's why he cannot stay for very long, for his mother needs him, and without him being there she could pass away quickly.

The boy walked up to the dusty wooden table that held a burning candle, the only source of light in the room, and placed his blanket on the table. He unfurled the blanket opened, and saw the bag of gold coins the girl gave him. Again, he smacked himself on the head, how stupid was he today?

Ignoring that fact, he went outside again to a lake not to far from his house. With a bucket in his hand, he filled it with fresh water. While near the lake, he stared at his reflection and began studying himself with interest. All he wanted to know is how could that girl, as beautiful as she is, could stand to look at him for so long. What he saw was a dirty seventeen-year-old boy. A dirty seventeen-year-old boy who had no future, and basically never had a past either, is doomed to die miserable, just like his father.

His father, a farmer, was one time prosperous, growing a variety of fruits, vegetables, and herbs. The family had formerly lived in a large home, being supported by the crops that the father and the son cared for so deeply. Also, when the boy was at the age of ten, his mother was pregnant with another child. The boy was ecstatic, and he worked even harder on the field, keeping it up more than ever.

The boy chuckled sadly to himself, amazed how life could take a turn for ugliness in just one night.

While out in the field at night, his father was working despite of the pleas of his wife to stay in the house. He knew it was dangerous to work outside at night, but he'd done it so many times now, so he did not worry for his safety. All he had to do was to pull out some weed and go inside. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing that happened, for when he pulled out a pile of weeds from the ground, not one, not two, but three snakes were pulled from the ground with the weed, and bit him one each. He tried to scream for some assistance, but felt suddenly weak so quickly. And when he closed his eyes, in the midst of the night sky, he never opened them again.

Inside, his mother was going into labor, and the baby showed no signs of slowing down while coming out of the mother's womb. The boy, who was trained by his father about these things, handled the birth with care. Carefully, the boy gently pulled the baby out and cut his umbilical cord with a clean knife to separate the newly born baby and the mother. Then, he realized the baby wasn't breathing, and spanked his behind softly. When the baby did not respond, he spanked it a little harder… and harder… and harder. The boy, frightened to death, placed his hand over the baby's heart.

There was no pulse. The baby was dead.

The boy realized he was standing at the lake for a long time, and ran home with his water-filled bucket, and prepared supper for his mother and him. This was early evening, and the moon made its appearance.

While the soup was cooking, he went to check on his mother. She was asleep soundly in her room, her frail face lit up by the moon's rays, which shined through the window besides her. The boy tiptoed up to her, and gently grabbed her wrist, and felt her pulse.

All hope drained from the boy, and he dropped her wrists, knowing that he will not be able to see his mother's eyes forever, or see her ever again alive for that matter.

* * *

"Father! How dare you bring another disgusting lustful hooligan into this castle!" 

"Watch your language young lady! I just want to see you married!"

"See me married? Ha! Rather see me die miserable with a man I don't love!"

"No! Sakura! Do not assume that! I love you dearly enough---"

"If you love me! Then let me choose for myself!"

"You only have a month before your seventeenth birthday occurs! How can we find a rightful husband and just ruler for you?"

"Do not fret! I will find myself a man that I love with all my heart! So stop the meetings of these princes who have no desire to love me!"

"You do not understand--- wait! Do not walk from me young lady!"

But she did, and she ran to her chambers, weeping.

* * *

Deep within the depths of the large right corridor of the castle, a muffled cry could be heard. Deep sorrow and hurt vibrated through her sobbing and through the walls of the hallway. A punching to a pillow, two punches, three, all of them came out of anger and rage. The princess, Princess Sakura, lay in her bed, not wishing for any company, especially the company of her father. Not wanting to be seen crying, she buried her face into her pillow and let her tears soak into the soft cloth. 

"How… d-dare he…" she choked out, tears blurred her eyesight, "Why can't I retain any freedom in this castle! Feh, seventeenth birthday… I don't want to grow up! I want to stay a child! A child forever!"

"Oh, is that what you really want to do, dear child?"

In an instant, Sakura's face shot up from her pillow and faced the intruder, "Oh, Ms. Daidouji, I did not acknowledge your presence, I am sorry."

Her personal maid, and her second mother, Ms. Daidouji, stood next to the closed door, staring at the weeping princess attentively, "And you were not suppose to--- look at you child! Your sadness is taking a toll on your beauty!"

"And beauty is certainly a curse! Did you see that man; the supposing called Prince of Ossyria, look at me. Did you see how he approached me--- no, you did not! He caught me alone, and tried to force himself upon me! Surely my father never saw such things! He has a bad taste in men!"

Ms. Daidouji walked up to the bed that the princess lay upon. Wearing an apricot colored dress and laying down her violet hair in a ponytail, she carefully took her sit near Sakura and tenderly stroke the princess' chocolate hair, "Of course, he is a man also. A man cannot choose a man for a woman."

"I agree with you." Sakura whispered, her head on her pillow, facing Ms. Daidouji.

Both women stayed like that for some seconds before Ms. Daidouji spoke.

"If I may ask, who do you have your heart set out for?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Then, she remembered the boy from this morning. Her cheeks tickled with heat. Ms. Daidouji chuckled.

"A quite handsome one I see!"

"Yes!" Sakura shouted, getting up and kneeling besides Ms. Daidouji, "He is very handsome! He has remarkable features too! Wisdom is in his eyes, like a elder who had lived forever!"

"So, where does this handsome remarkable man live?"

A shadow descended upon the princess' eyes, and that told Ms. Daidouji everything.

"Never mind about that question, how did he look like?"

Sakura's spark once again lit, "He had very deep chocolate crystals! And his hair was as scuffy and wild like dog's hair!"

"Ah yes," Ms. Daidouji replied. She stood up from the bed, "Well, my child, the reason I am here is because His Majesty will be holding a Dinner Party in the Ballroom. He requested of me to get you and tell you to be on your best behavior and look your most beautiful."

The princess huffed, "Since you are the one who was sent for me, I will do it."

Ms. Daidouji smiled, "Ok, the Dinner Party will commence in three hours from now. Goodbye 'til later child."

As Ms. Daidouji exited Sakura's chambers, she let out a big sigh, "I hope that the child will meet him." She whispered, and she disappeared into the hallway.

Sakura, still staring at the door Ms. Daidouji exited, thought about the boy. Then, she jumped off her bed and walked to her window. The moon glittered in magnificent silver, and the stars danced on the black floor of the sky above her. God was blanketing the Earth with the quilts of the moon and stars. She spotted a shining star that outshined the rest, and her eyes rested on that one star.

"I know I am too old to do this childish thing," she whispered to herself, "but… starlight, star bright, let me be yours tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, meet the boy of my dreams tonight."

And after that was said, she scurried to her grand bathroom, preparing for the Dinner Party, which was in about less than three hours.

* * *

During the last hour and a half before the Dinner Party, Ms. Daidouji decided to go for a walk around the castle garden. Her mind is always at ease when she traveled in the fragrances that the flowers breathe out in the middle of the night. To add to the beauty, the sky was clear, cloudless, which made the night sky have a bluish tint to it. For a while, Ms. Daidouji was no longer on Earth, but in her fantasy. A shaking of a bush near by dragged her from her fictional fantasy. 

Having more curiosity than fright, Ms. Daidouji stealthily walked over to the bush where the noise occurred. It didn't take long for the suspect to reveal himself.

A thought in her mind came, and just in a split second, she knew who was the person.

"You must be that boy…"

The boy, wearing dirty blue raggedy attire, saw the elderly woman. His eyes were blood red and soaked from crying, and his stance tells that he could kill anyone in a blink of an eye. Despite of all these dangerous features, Ms. Daidouji stared at the boy with motherly eyes.

"What is wrong my child?"

The boy's eyes shot death to the woman.

Ms. Daidouji smiled and walked closer to the boy, her hand reaching out, "I will not hurt you, nor talk in any mean way. I just want to comfort you."

The boy did not move, yet he only grew more suspicious and deadlier.

After few steps, Ms. Daidouji was in front of the boy, face to face. She realized how tall the boy was, and figured that Sakura was right: he was a handsome man.

Suddenly, the elderly woman wrapped her arms around the boy.

And the boy, surprised and shocked, wept heavily upon the woman's shoulder, releasing all his grieves locked in his pained heart.

If the Ballroom can be described, many would use the word 'heaven'. Crystal chandeliers hung from the marble ceiling, the candles giving light to the room like the stars and Moon to the Earth. Green marble floor glittered beautifully as the little flames from above reflected on it below. Many people flourished the room in majestic formal wear, discussing the latest news, judging the appearances of many, or just simply greeting each other. Pure white tablecloths with golden designed sewn into them covered the oak wood tables, and above the tablecloth were the appetizers that were available for the guests to eat. In the middle of the Ballroom was the dancing floor, glowing so illuminating that many are anxious to join their love to move their bodies in perfect harmony as the night shined by. The orchestra, located besides the stairway where two important people will be descending on, played their soft melody. Their music was already dancing everywhere, in the Ballroom and the area surrounding it.

Somewhere in the right corridor of the castle, a princess prepared herself for the Dinner Party. She looked at herself in a large mirror and was fascinated of how she appeared to herself.

A long, pure light pink-colored sleeveless gown clung to her every curve of her body. The upper part of the gown shimmered in the light, having little artificial stones sown to make the wearer more alluring. The lower part of the gown was transparent from the middle of her thigh down to her little toes, showing off her lovely legs and adding more appeal to her. Her auburn hair was down, not too curly, but just about curly to bounce on every turn or jerk the princess made. Reaching to the middle of her back, her hair glimmered and exhibited many colors to her hair: light brown, soft peach, even a little tint of pink could be seen. She wore petite light pink linen gloves, lining her small hands and arms, stopping at the crest of her arms. Her little feet were in soft pink high heel shoes, giving her some inches to her short but sturdy stature. And lastly, she wore a crystal necklace, having little cherry blossom petal crystals hanging from the silver chain that was given to her by her mother, around her little neck, reflecting rainbows upon her skin. She gently touched her necklace with one finger and sighed.

"If Mother was here," she whispered, "maybe my love life would have been simpler than this. Maybe… I would not have the fear of meeting him again."

Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, queen of Accurian, was the answer to everyone's dream of a queen. She had beauty of an angel, attitude of a knight to fight for her country, character of a mother to tend to her children, servitude to the lowly, and, nevertheless, intelligence to use when the country is at battle, which was only a few times. She was as stubborn as a goat, yet as yielding as a sheep when needed. She was the reason why the country was this way, satisfied and jubilant. Yet, her early years were never in the castle, but in a small cottage home.

Yes, Queen Nadeshiko Kinomoto lived in poverty, the target of abuse of her father and the mother of her mother, who suffered from a terrible disease due to her weak heart. So how did someone lowly like her become so high in status? It was because of her pure innocence. Many people have innocence, yet if you only glance at Nadeshiko, you could see her purity shining through her. And by that, she caught the eye of the prince of Accurian of that time, Fujitaka Kinomoto. Although his family ridiculed and spoke ill of the prince's love for a 'dirty street rat' in their own words, Fujitaka's and Nadeshiko's love for each other pulled through all the discouragement and jeers. After marriage, after all of reality set in, the passion continued on, and they begot one daughter, Sakura Kinomoto.

Sadly, one pain of one generation will be inherited into the next, and that consequence did Nadeshiko suffered greatly, for she too had a weak heart. She died twenty years later after marriage, and when her little daughter was the age of eight. All of Accurian suffered, for there was no fairer queen like her in history. When she passed away, a hefty part of the country passed away as well.

The princess was staring into her ceiling when one of the castle's maids quietly stepped into her room. She and Sakura bowed to each other, even though only the maids were designated to that gesture.

"The King will now escort you to the Dinner Party." The maid announced, "It is about to begin soon, so he sent me here to you to tell you that you should be on your way now to meet him."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you for your message." And with that, she bowed.

The maid also bowed and walked out of her room. Sakura sighed.

"I hope I did not wish upon the wrong star."

Nothing but the breaths of the guests filled the silent air of the Ballroom. The orchestra ceased their harmony, and the speaker of the kingdom marched inside the room from the double oak-wooden doors, which were located on the top of the stairs. Slowly, he stepped down stair from stair, taking his time and watching all the people's faces waiting anxiously. When he stopped at the bottom of the first out of two flights of stairs, he untied the knot that kept the scroll, which was under his arm all this time, and unrolled it. He jerked his head back, then looked closely. He rolled the scroll back to its former position and coughed.

"With no further ado, let us welcome the King and Princess of Accurian, King Fujitaka and Sakura Kinomoto!"

Two soldiers ran to the two doors, and each of them took a hold of one door handle, and slowly opened it, revealing a man and a woman, a father and daughter.

Many compliments and awes rushed through the crowd. King Fujitaka looked ever so handsome and exquisite with his small but muscular stature, despite of his age. Wearing magnificent royal blue and red upper attire with the emblem of the country, hands holding a flower and a sword (resembling the country of Accurian holding beauty and strength), embedded in gold on the front. He wore royal blue pants that swayed with elegance with every move he took. His silver hair shimmered in the light of fire, short yet lovely.

Both father and daughter reached the bottom of the last flight of stairs. King Fujitaka cleared his throat, and spoke.

"We are enlightened to have you, the guests that make up a part of this beauty occasion, here on this day. We wish you a good time here, eating the blessed food that our cooks assign to prepare for us, and the music that would bring melody to your ears. Let us now sit down, and enjoy ourselves to the great meal that has been made for us. Enjoy!"

Before Princess Sakura could even take one step, an influx of men showered her with compliments and flattery from all sides.

"Oh thank the stars, you look so beautiful…"

"The heavens would be jealous of you now…"

"Let me take your hand and kiss upon the beauty that has bestowed me…"

"No other woman's appearances can be even compared to one bit of yours…"

Usually, Sakura would ignore all their petty comments and move to a different area. Now, she stayed there as solid as a stone, shocking her father.

"Oh my," King Fujitaka whispered to Ms. Daidouji, who was besides him at the table of officials and high ranking people, "Did my little daughter change? Will she finally accept one of those men that I have myself invited?"

Ms. Daidouji smiled, "A man cannot chose a man for a woman."

King Fujitaka stared at her, then sighed, "I guess you are right, I have no place to choose what is best for my daughter. I just---"

"Do not worry yourself Your Majesty." Ms. Daidouji assured, "Your daughter is as wise as your wife, Nadeshiko. I see her entity right in your little princess. Your daughter will make a fine choice, I am certain of that."

"Yes," King Fujitaka chuckled, "I am very sure of that factor."

The princess, after the King and the maid talked, walked over to them.

"Did you introduce yourself in the way that was taught to you by your teacher over here?" King Fujitaka asked.

Sakura smiled, but in a shaky way, "Yes Father, I did. Yet, none sent any appeal to me. None… at all." With that said, she took her seat besides her father on his right hand side, and began to eat her dinner silently.

Ms. Daidouji smiled sadly and also started to eat her dinner. King Fujitaka glanced to his daughter sadly, and continued eating.

* * *

When the majority of the guests have finished eating and enjoying their meal, the King rose up from his seat, and smiled to his fellow children of the country. 

"Now, after you have fed and satisfied your stomach with the food we have cooked for you tonight, let us danced with our loved ones into the night. You may now commence to the floor on which the dancing will take place, and begin."

The orchestra started to play a soft melody, filling the atmosphere with the right music to begin with.

The king rose up and turned to her daughter, and offered his hand, "May I grace upon you a dance?"

Sakura giggled, "I accept your offer."

She then placed her tiny hands in his large one, and he lightly but protectively grabbed her hand and escorted her to the dance floor. Taught to her by her teacher, Ms. Meiling, she placed grabbed her dress with her free hand, so she would not stumble or fall unto the floor. Her father placed his free hand on his daughter's waist. Away they danced, very professionally many would say. The guests were in awe of their resemblance, and the fact that Sakura looks like a reincarnation of the late Queen Nadeshiko.

After two songs were played, the king bowed down to the princess and the princess carried out the same gesture.

"It was a pleasure dancing with my daughter, soon to be Queen of Accurian." King Fujitaka said to her, "Now, choose your love, and dance with him until the night is over."

Princess Sakura bowed again, "I hope that will indeed happen." She added a smile to that.

"Now I must dance with Ms. Daidouji, she asked me of course." King Fujitaka winked at his daughter, and left her in the midst of the dancing floor.

She watched sadly as her father went, not wishing for another attraction of men to creep up to her. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she quickly spun around.

"Listen here!" she said, "I am not interested in you and your desire---"

"And may I ask why not?"

She gasped, and looked up at this man who bravely approached her.

He was dressed in lovely glittering light blue attire that glittered so beautifully, and graced upon his small frame so perfectly like the chandeliers on the ceiling the complimented it so well. Wearing white linen gloves with light blue designs tracing in different ways on it, fitting his large hands so majestically, he offered his hand to her. His hair, though still wild, gave him a fierce look. His chocolate eyes shined more than ever, and his smile was drop dead gorgeous. Many heads of woman turned to see who was this handsome fellow that have entered into this room. His eyes met emerald crystals.

"May I escort you to your next dance?"

He bowed respectively to her, earning glares from most men in the Ballroom.

Smiling so sweetly to him, she placed her hand in his.

"It is you… my prince…"


	3. Chapter 3

With the largest smile he gave her, or anyone in his life, he pulled her to their place, their _own_ small world where only the two of them exist. And with the violins leading the next song, no one else mattered.

The boy gently squeezed the princess' hand, making sure that this was all reality, to make sure that her eyes were only for him, and for him only, and to make sure that she will not run away from his life, like his other love did: his mother.

Yet, all of this reality only made him fly into more of a fantasy, and he never want to come back to the wretched life he used to live… never.

And the princess smiled, smiling the love for him that she chained in all this time. The love that she was long waited to share with someone that will not only love her back with the same amount, but all that he had, so she too will love him with everything she has and nothing less. No fear came from the love, because she knew, in the depths of her heart, that this love is true and pure, and no iniquities seeped out of it.

With the one free hand she had, she placed it on his chest, and on his heart. With the one free hand he had, he placed it on her side, pulling her closer, and breathing in her scent of cherry blossoms, the one scent he loves so much. He stared into her emerald orbs, and she stared into his chocolate orbs, and they danced, not caring where the music will take them, but only caring about each other. Swaying in the musical atmosphere, the boy couldn't stop admiring the beauty of the princess, and the princess continued to be in wonder of the boy's features.

The boy lowered his head until his mouth was so close to her ear that his breath tickled her senses.

"My heart beats for you, and no one else."

Sakura blushed deeply, yet she loved the way his voice spoke into her ear, so deep and smooth, like a taste of dark chocolate freshly made. Gradually and unconsciously, her body snaked towards his, touching it in the warmest embrace.

The boy blushed, and then remembered something.

"May I ask your name, your Highness?"

The princess, who is now resting her head on the boy's chest, whispered softly.

"Sakura…"

The boy smiled at the name, so wonderfully chosen for such a wonderfully blessed woman.

"My name is Syaoran."

Sakura replayed the name in her mind, "Syaoran…" she whispered.

"And who is this fellow that has captured the heart of this princess?"

The tone of the voice, and the question asked destroyed the walls of their fantasy, and they all came crumbling down.

Sakura jerked out of Syaoran's grasp, only meeting a man of twenty-three years, a prince of the most fruitful country besides theirs, Ellenia. She glared with deep detest.

"What do you want from us?" she spat out, gritting her teeth. The boy then scrutinized the boy. He only found lust and pride in him, and his blood began boiling in rage.

"Is that how a princess should act in front her guest, especially her future fiancé?" he smirked, glaring at Syaoran with all the anger he could muster.

"What?" she said, appalled by his question.

"You heard me, my future fiancé," he repeated, reaching out his fingers to touch her lips, only to be smacked away by the boy behind Sakura.

"Back away." He growled at the cocky prince.

The prince's smirk quickly came upside down, "Don't you ever smack my hand like that? Don't you know your place, you street rat?"

Syaoran's anger only increased, yet he pacified himself, a lesson taught from his father when handling very difficult people. As much as he desired to backlash at this prideful man, control was his best attribute, yet that was failing him as the seconds flew by.

The guests were appalled at the fact that the prince of Ellenia called a handsome man that name, and many knew what it signifies. People's faces turned in digust, truly knowing the origin of the boy, and where he came from.

"You know what I said, _a dirty street rat_!!" The volume of his voice increased in a fast rate that every mouth was closed, and every ear was listening, "Yeah, I know you're little dirty secret!! You lived in the depths of the dirty streets of this country!! Then you have the _audacity_ to grace your presence upon this lovely princess and control her with your ugly cursed---"

"Zeol Li! I _demand_ you to shut your mouth this instance!"

Gasps could be heard all over the area, not only by the shock of the king's eruption, but also the way he addressed the prince by first name was out of character of the King Fujitaka, the pacifist of all the kings that ever lived.

Zeol instantly jerked his head from the couple and came in contact with the king's angry eyes, he immediately bowed down in respect and in sorrow.

"Y-Your Majesty," he stuttered, "I am s-so terribly for causing you this… anger. But as you know, you already signed an alliance with the country of Ellenia, and as an agreement---"

"What is this blasphemy?" King Fujitaka shouted at the prince, fuming, "I will _never _again sign an alliance with your country, after all of the wickedness that was born within that country. Long time ago, I have made a contract with the king so his son and my daughter could marry, but his son disappeared, and that's when all of Hades broke loose. I broke the ties with your kingdom, and I will never give my daughter away _in force_, she loved that man from long ago, although she was just a babe. So what is this you speak? Lies? I think so!"

The prince frightened face transformed into a rather cocky look, "Lies? I think not, but rather, truth that will be happening in the future." With that said, he laughed with a venomous tone.

"Stop this right now Prince Zeol!" Sakura demanded, "What trickery you have up your sleeve? This is---"

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered, not removing his eyes of Prince Zeol.

Quickly, Sakura spun around, "Yes Syaoran?"

"Have you practiced any martial arts or swordsmanship?"

Sakura stared at him astonished, "How did you---"

"Defend yourself… the prince is about to attack."

Prince Zeol accepted the stare that Syaoran gave and glanced at him, "This kingdom… and the princess is mine!"

Suddenly, an outburst of knights infiltrated the Ballroom, all carrying sabers and long swords. Four of the knights kicked the door from where the king and the princess entered and hurriedly sped down the stairs. The king, knowing how to fight with and without a sword, ran backwards. He grabbed the first arm of one knight and swung an elbow at the knight's face, breaking his nose and his jaw. Swiftly, King Fujitaka bent over forward, dodging the swing of the second knight's sword and throwing an upper kick to the knight's chest, throwing him off the stairway and unto the ground unconscious. The other two soldiers, finally taking advantage of the moment, jumped from high stair and directing their tips of their swords right into the king's back. In perfect timing, the king jumped and kicked each soldier square in the face. Landing in a perfect stance, he speedily grabbed the two knights by the hair and slammed their faces right into each other, bringing them into total darkness. He threw the two of them aside and stepped over to the left when a sword was thrust to the right of him from behind. King Fujitaka swung a mighty punch to the lower abdomen and the knight with the broken nose and jaw fell.

Prince Zeol was flabbergasted of the king's fighting skills, but quickly regained pride, "You may defeat a small portion, but you'll never defeat an army!! ATTACK!!"

Screams and cries of panic quickly dispersed throughout the Ballroom. Majority of the guests ran for their lives, heading outside for safety, not caring for the lives of others but themselves. The rest of them, or rather all the guest fighters, battle the knights of Ellenia, and having positive results, for the knights of Ellenia, honestly, are the worse fighters in the continent of Lugastia.

Both Syaoran and Sakura were doing an excellent job. Syaoran, finishing his fifth knight, swiftly did a low kick to trip three knights. Other knights tumbled over them, and gruesomely, stabbing some of the fallen knights with their sabers, and killing their own allies off. Sakura sensed a knight charging her from behind, and thrust her elbow back, slamming it into the knight's chest and receiving some cracks due to the collision. The knight fell back, collapsing on other unconscious knights. Syaoran, very busy, saw the prince.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, "Behind you!"

Sakura, as quickly as possible, swung her body around. The prince, reacting faster, stabbed the princess through the shoulder with his long sword. The princess cried in horror of blood than in her pain. Syaoran leaped toward the princess, and reaching for anything upon his reach, grabbed a wooden chair and smashed it into Prince Zeol's abdomen, causing him to stumble back a few feet. Sakura fell upon the floor, her red liquid oozing out in a slow but heavy rate. Syaoran seeing this tore off his shirt, leaving him bare with his muscular upper body, and used it to prevent more flow of blood from escaping her body.

"S-S-Syaoran…" Sakura whispered, her sight blurry from crying.

"D-Don't speak," Syaoran reassured, "We must get you to safety so I can tend to your wounds and---"

"No… use the horn."

"What?"

"Y-Y-Your necklace c-c-carries a horn right? I-It looks f-f-familiar… j-just use it."

Syaoran glanced down, seeing the horn that was chained unto his necklace. He always wondered where he had obtained this necklace.

Nevertheless, he took a hold of the little golden horn, and softly he blew, creating a serene whistle into the air.

As soon as the horn blew, the knights ceased their fighting. The opposite fighters, who were protecting their love ones, took recognition of the sound and ceased their fighting. All of time stopped, and when Syaoran finished, the knights bowed down. Many were in deep confusion, while other gasped, seeing who blew the horn. Whispers progressed through the crowd; even the guests outside finally took acknowledgement of who this… unexpected and uninvited guest.

Prince Zeol, still standing but dazed after colliding with the chair, could not understand what is taking place at this moment, "Knights! Who is your commander?" he questioned demandingly.

But none gave any attention to him; all of it was to Syaoran.

Suddenly, there was some stir in the Ballroom.

"Son! My son!"

Syaoran turned around to the deep voice that resonated in the air. He wished he could run to the man, whoever he was, but he also held in his arms more important matters: Sakura.

"Go…"

Syaoran glanced at Sakura, "Why? You are still in need of care!"

"I can handle her, dear." A sweet motherly voice whispered in Syaoran's ear.

"Ma'am---"

"Call me Ms. Daijoubi. I already permitted you to call me with that name."

"Yes ma--- I mean Ms. Daijoubi."

Ms. Daijoubi, hovering above the two, carefully kneeled down. Syaoran, not allowing himself to give up Sakura from his grasp, automatically let her to hold Sakura, cautiously pressing the shirt in place over her wound. Sakura watched Syaoran wearily as he moved farther and farther away from her. In an instance, she took a hold of his hand. Surprised, Syaoran gazed upon her emerald crystals.

"D-Don't be long…" she spoke in fatigue.

"My son! Oh my goodness, you are alive and well!"

Syaoran twirled around, his eyes widened in fear and in wonder of the man that stood a few feet away from him. He stood up, his eyes not diverting from the man, and bowed down before him.

"I am sorry; even if you and I are in deep resemblance, I don't know you…"

The man, a duplicate of Syaoran as it seems, stood up tall and in pride. His eyes were soft and full of knowing, producing tears as he began walking towards the boy. His stride was of a knight yet of a king, marching toward his prize but wary of his next movements. Wearing black attire with his emblem, the moon in black entwined with the sun in white, he approached the boy. Syaoran's head was still bowed in deep reverence for the king.

"W-Wait!" the ignorant Prince Zeol urged, "F-Father!"

Syaoran's eyebrow rose '_So, the man who had called me son is his father. Am I this arrogant fool's brother?_'

"Look up."

In a prompt response, his head rose, gazing upon the King of Ellenia.

The king had a deep frown, scrutinizing the boy in every way, and studying every piece of him, even the strands of hair upon his head. The longer he stared, the more furious the king grew, his face in deep frustration and anguish. Fear gripped Syaoran's heart, for no one had ever brought such fright in his life by a single glance other than this man.

"You…" the king growled, "YOU!"

Syaoran was not prepared for would happen next, he stood hastily, his head in a jumble of words.

"Your Majesty---"

"ARREST THAT MAN ZEOL THIS INSTANCE AND PREPARE HIM FOR THE DEATH PENALTY FOR LYING TO A KING!"

The color drained from Zeol's face, and he escaped the Ballroom as fast as he could, in fear for his life. The knights were on his trail, tracking the sound of his footsteps into the forest behind the castle.

King Fujitaka, already at the foot of his daughter by Ms. Daijoubi, stared upon Sakura's sleeping figure.

"Her bleeding stop." He simply stated.

"Yes it did." Ms. Daijoubi reassured. She smiled at King Fujitaka sweetly, "You have raised a fine daughter, a second Queen Nadeshiko---"

"No…" he disagreed, "I have raised my daughter so she could find her own path. She is her own entity, and no one else's, not even her mother. She has only gained the traits of my late wife, but she'll be always Sakura Kinomoto, princess and future queen of Ellenia. And with her husband, Syaoran Li, they will rule Ellenia in excellent accord, and live together in happiness and in love. Right… my loving daughter?"

A smile formed across Sakura's face, and that was his answer.

Syaoran was still utterly confused.

"My son, Syaoran," King Xiao Li of Ellenia said, "Let me tell you a story."

King Xiao wrapped his arms around Syaoran, and the boy didn't react to the hug, but rather fall limp into it.

"Eighteen years from tomorrow, a boy and a prince was born in the castle of Ellenia, the country that was formerly in close ties with this country of Accurian. Both countries shared the same beauty and the same blessings. First name meaning wolf and middle name meaning heaven, because he was certain heaven to the king and to the queen and as strong and cunning as a wolf since he was a babe. Yet, the queen had difficult childbirth, and sorrowfully passed away few days later after the prince was born. The king, after two years later, grazed upon another lover, and married his second wife. Turned out that after that day of promised unity of love and duty, the country fell. Her wickedness diverted the kingdom _and_ country from a loving and amiable one to a despicable one. The knights of honor became the knights in disgrace. The greediness of our kingdom worsened so much that the kingdom of Accurian decided to cut their ties with Ellenia, and the king agreed to the severing of the bond. Also, she hated the child deeply, because he was from the king's late wife, so she wanted to bear one of her own. But the king, seeing what has happened to the kingdom since her reign, deeply refused, causing the queen to go into deep depression. One day, not to far from her rejection, the prince was gone, and he was never to be found. The queen pleaded that she was not responsible for the prince's disappearance, and agreed to find him within seven days."

Everyone listened intently as the father spoke of the story of his life, and how he lost a son so dear to him. Many sniffling were heard, but that was about all was heard. Syaoran fell into a trance, imagining every piece of word into a motion picture.

"So, within seven days, the queen returned from her journey and returned with… a baby in her womb. Yet, many doctors and nurses were not certain if the baby was the king's or another man. She concluded saying that she has slept with the king, and had sexual relations with him, and became pregnant. The king, promising himself that he would never do such a thing, then became doubtful of his promise. Finally, he concluded that yes, he did have sexual relations with the queen and that was his son. His firstborn son, although still heavily in his heart through every second that passed by, was ruled dead by the men who had searched and searched for him, yet came empty handed. Many, many days later, a man from the village, a handsome one at that, was found snooping around the castle. Truth was that… he was the son of the queen's. The king was furious, and he sentenced the man to death. For the queen's punishment, she was shipped to the barren lands where she would live there and die. Still, the king kept the son, praying and hoping that he would turn out to be the son he wanted… instead… he grew to be just like his mother."

King Xiao tightened his grasp around his son, and couldn't contain himself any longer. For the first time in many decades, the king of Ellenia wept, "Until one day, a boy walked up to the princess of Accurian, and took her fair hand and danced with her, enjoying himself all so merrily. And the king looked at the boy who suddenly took the stubborn princess's heart… and realized that…" his sobbing increased greatly, "… that… the b-boy… was his l-l-lost s-s-son!"

King Xiao buried his face into the shoulder of his son, and continued sobbing, "T-That boy is you… Syaoran Li… you are my son."

Applauding was heard from all over the Ballroom, cheers of joy and of tears of happiness. The words '_LONG LIVE PRINCE SYAORAN LI!_' were shouted from the top of their lungs. And the boy, the second time in a day, wept. What was different was that, in many years, he wept in pure jubilance, and knew that his life wasn't going to turn out miserable. Also, he learned many things, the upbringing of poverty, and that gave him wisdom on how to run a whole country.

He will not be alone though, someone will rule right besides him, the girl who captured his heart will be with him 'til death. He smiled at the thought.

King Xiao pulled away, and he smiled so sweetly. Syaoran smiled back in response, seeing the striking resemblance of his father and him.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" King Xiao shouted, "LET ME INTRODUCE TO YOU THE FUTURE KING OF ELLENIA AND THE FUTURE HUSBAND OF SAKURA KINOMOTO, SYAORAN LI!"

The cheers augmented, from loud to deafening. Syaoran turned around, and glanced at King Fujitaka. The king smiled like a father to his son, and signaled for him to come over. Syaoran did, and King Fujitaka hugged him tightly.

"Son…" King Fujitaka whispered, "Treasure Sakura like you have never done before. Love her, and let nothing and I mean _nothing_ to destroy the passionate love you two share."

Syaoran nodded, tears once again flowing from his eyes, "I promise you with my life."

"Syaoran…"

Wasting no time at all, Syaoran swept Sakura from the floor and spun her around in his arms, laughing. Hearing that, Sakura blushed and laughed with him, and their lives were completed… finally.

* * *

The castle of Ellenia could not be any glamorous and intensely beautiful as it was on that day. After the marriage of the prince of Ellenia and the princess of Accurian, Ellenia was restored of her great rule. The citizens were merry, and satisfaction was recognized. The men and women who, from long ago moved away, traveled back to their home land, amazed of the resurrection of its charisma. In many years, the country was once again full of its former radiance, and once again it was the sister country to the kingdom of Accurian. Both countries were known as the 'Twin Beauties', and that could not be said any better. 

King Fujitaka Kinomoto had remarried, but to the maid Ms. Daijoubi. Many, who've seen the close relationship of them both, knew that the marriage was inevitable. Both were happy, and the king still kept his later wife in his heart. He knew that there will be no one that will resemble her, never, but he did not let that prevent a birth of a new love.

Traces of the former prince, Zeol Li, were never found. After that fateful day in the Ballroom, he disappeared from the face of the Earth… until one villager from Accurian stated that there was a body located at the bottom of a 50 feet cliff. The decaying body was soon confirmed to be the body of Zeol, who had probably, fell of it while running for his life and cracked his skull in half. He was killed instantly.

King Syaoran Li and Queen Sakura Li lived in happy and in tribal times. A love that seemed close to impossible had become inevitable. Thanks to the story of the queen's parents, and Time's rightful duty, they lived happily… ever… after.

_Here concludes the story_

_Of a tale full of glory_

_A boy with a forgotten past_

_Who had found his life at last_

_And a princess whose heart_

_Of innocence never depart._

_Famous and well-known fairy tale_

_That tells love will always prevail_

_The old but popular_

_Princess and the Pauper_


	4. Special Thanks

Thank you to:

Natsumikanfan2105

MoonLove Angel

Black Wolf Chics


End file.
